


Liang Zhu

by torri_jirou



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До чего же душно. Рейта зашел в гримерку, на ходу стаскивая мокрую от пота футболку. Глотнул из бутылки минералки, остальное вылил на плечи и грудь, с наслаждением подставил лицо потоку холодного воздуха из кондиционера. События происходящие теперь за его спиной отошли на второй, четвертый и даже десятый план.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liang Zhu

До чего же душно. Рейта зашел в гримерку, на ходу стаскивая мокрую от пота футболку. Глотнул из бутылки минералки, остальное вылил на плечи и грудь, с наслаждением подставил лицо потоку холодного воздуха из кондиционера. События происходящие теперь за его спиной отошли на второй, четвертый и даже десятый план.  
В коридоре гремел баритон Шо, проклинающий все сразу: немыслимую жару, с которой не справлялась никакая вентиляция, организаторов этого сборного концерта, не сумевших вовремя отладить вентиляцию и саму злополучную вентиляцию, не желавшую работать как надо.  
"Из зрителей никому плохо не стало?" — "Вроде нет" — "Хорошо".  
Характерно звякнуло стекло, скорее всего, это Руки принес пиво. И точно, с узнаваемыми хлопками открывались бутылки. Рейта, не оборачиваясь, протянул руку, в ладонь услужливо легло запотевшее горлышко. Прежде чем выпить, Рейта приложил бутылку ко лбу и щекам, собирая холодные капли. Жарко. Все равно жарко.  
Кто-то, судя по смеху — Аой, втащил в комнату огромное ведро с колотым льдом и с грохотом поставил на стол. Сразу же началась возня и шутливая ругань, где еще самое лучшее место для льда, как не за шиворотом соседа. По спине, а потом груди Рейты провели целой пригоршней ледяной крошки, но он только потянулся с притворно сладострастным стоном: "О, еще, еще, пожалуйста!"  
К мужским голосам постепенно добавлялись женские, самые шустрые фанатки умудрились пробраться за сцену. Все чаще раздавались взрывы хохота и кокетливые взгивания.  
Все эти звуки доносились до Рейты словно через деревянную перегородку, а еще точнее, через толщу воды. Духота, будто вата, набивалась в уши.  
— Хватит с тебя, — Руки бесцеремонно вытолкнул Рейту из оазиса прохлады, — простудишься еще.  
— Подвинься, мелкий, — Рейта попытался вернуть утраченные позиции, — не притворяйся заботливым, ты же не Кай, это он у нас мамочка.  
Хаха, неплохая шутка, надо будет использовать при случае.  
— Кстати, а где Кай? — поинтересовался Уруха, откупоривая новую бутылку.  
— Наверно с соседями тусит, — отозвался Аой.  
— У нас его нет, — сообщил Май, возникая на пороге с двумя упаковками пива в руках и еще одной упаковкой подмышкой, — Скорее всего он у Мива. Тот раздобыл ром и собирался делать коктейли.  
— Ой, хочу коктейль! — воскликнула одна из девушек, что стайкой шушукались у стола, но Уруха схватил ее за талию, не собираясь отпускать. Началась возня и визги.  
Рейта поморщился, снова становилось душно. Он накинул на плечи футболку, ухватил из ведерка пригоршню льда. Розоволосая красавица, уже изрядно захмелевшая, попыталась повиснуть у него на шее, но Рейта увернулся и вышел из комнаты.  
Он брел по коридору в надежде найти прохладное место и лениво грыз тающие ледышки. Скоро шумные гримерки закончились, начались подсобные и административные помещения. Рейта машинально дергал все дверные ручки подряд. Некоторые двери были открыты, но в комнатах царила невыносимая духота, так что он проходил мимо. Почувствовав за одной из дверей долгожданную прохладу, Рейта не задумываясь, проскользнул внутрь.  
Наконец-то! Комната была маленькая, а кондиционер работал на полную мощность. Зябко поежившись от резкой смены температуры, Рейта надел футболку, с облегчением снял повязку и вдруг вздрогнул, почувствовав чужое присутствие.  
Неудивительно, что сначала он никого не заметил: настольная лампа давала очень мало света, а Кай почти утонул в огромном кожаном кресле. Черная рубашка и брюки совершено сливались с кожаной обивкой, ярко выделялось только лицо и кисти рук, лежащие на подлокотниках. С закрытыми глазами и плотно сжатыми губами Кай напоминал изображение на старинной гравюре или статуэтку Будды.  
Рейта невольно залюбовался изящной фигурой, но почти сразу громко спросил, разрывая странную атмосферу комнаты:  
— Нашел прохладное местечко и наслаждаешься в одиночестве, эгоист!  
Кай ничего не ответил, только поморщился слегка.  
Тогда Рейта присмотрелся внимательнее. Да, полумрак комнаты стирал краски и углублял тени, но не освещение было причиной сильной бледности и темных кругов под глазами. На полу, возле кресла валялся пустой блистер анальгетика.  
— У тебя болит что-то? Опять голова, да? — шепотом спросил Рейта, зачем-то требуя подтверждения очевидного.  
Ответом был лишь взмах ресниц.  
Память услужливо открутила события вечера назад: сегодня Кай ушел со сцены самым первым, не попрощался со зрителями, не кидал палочки в зал. Получается, ему уже тогда было плохо?  
Рейта терпеть не мог находиться рядом с больными. Захотелось сбежать и сейчас. Кай сам справится, не впервые. Подумаешь, вывернет наизнанку пару раз, зато потом полегчает. Но ведь он никогда не жалуется, даже если ему очень тяжело, а другим всегда помогает. Поэтому Рейта продолжал смущенно переминаться с ноги на ногу, не решаясь уйти.  
— Может позвать кого-нибудь? Или врача найти?  
Снова только кисть едва шевельнулась в отрицательном жесте.  
— Тебе точно ничего не надо?  
Кай вздохнул, с трудом разлепил губы, прошептал еле слышно:  
— Кондишен... потише...  
Рейта оглянулся в поисках пульта, не нашел и, дотянувшись, убавил мощность вручную. Потоптался еще немного возле кресла и вдруг решительно сел верхом на колени Каю.  
— Я знаю, тебе нужен массаж, — заявил он, но Кай дернулся и зашипел, отталкивая Рейту, не позволяя прикоснуться к себе.  
Тогда Рейта взял его руки в свои, подышал на холодные пальцы, произнес успокаивающе:  
— Не спорь, я знаю что делаю. Тебе легче станет, — и осторожно коснулся влажных волос, пытаясь придать уверенности самому себе. Он все сделает правильно. Хуже точно не будет.  
Рейта медленно гладил виски большими пальцами, круговыми движениями растирал макушку и затылок. И с необъяснимым удовольствием заметил как Кай, наконец, расслаблено опустил плечи, положил свои руки ему на колени и чуть откинул голову, позволяя Рейте делать все, что тот сочтет нужным.  
Он не останавливался. Налившиеся теплом пальцы уже смело взъерошивали волосы, массировали затылок и шею, потом опустились на плечи. Не отрывая взгляда от лица Кая, Рейта улавливал малейшие изменения: вот разгладилась усталая складка меж бровей, дыхание стало глубоким и ровным, вот раскрылись плотно сжатые до сих пор губы, и жесткий контур смягчился, становясь по-детски нежным.  
— Почему у тебя волосы влажные, ты что, голову мыл? — спросил, Рейта на мгновение прижав ладони к холодному лбу.  
Кай слабо улыбнулся, похоже, к нему возвращалась способность разговаривать:  
— Да.  
— Зачем?  
— Иногда это помогает.  
— А потом сидел в холоде. Совсем с ума сошел, простудишься ведь.  
— Ты сегодня заботливый, как мамочка, — Кай дернул углом рта, наверное, это должно было изображать усмешку.  
"Вот и пошутил, называется" — усмехнулся про себя Рейта, — "Но какой же у него лоб холодный, ведь и правда заболеет".  
Он хотел растереть лоб, но прикосновения собственных жестких, мозолистых пальцев к нежной, чуть ли не прозрачной коже показались кощунственными. Набравшись смелости, Рейта притронулся ко лбу Кая губами, потерся носом, прижался щекой и замер, унимая внезапное сердцебиение.  
Холодный ветер обдувал спину Рейты, а Кай горячо и нервно дышал ему в шею, сильно сжимал руками колени, как будто хотел оттолкнуть, но передумал или сил не хватило. Обхватив ладонями шею Кая, Рейта коснулся носом щек и лба, раздув ноздри, вдохнул легкий фруктовый запах кожи, от которого у него еще сильнее закружилась голова. И дурное сердце совсем не захотело успокаиваться. С жадной нежностью Рейта прикасался своим лицом к лицу Кая, терся носом, щеками, лбом, вбирал губами изящно очерченные брови, касался линии роста волос, словно хотел охватить каждую частичку кожи, уловить каждый вздох.  
Рейта уже не разбирался, помогает он Каю или потакает собственным желаниям. Главное — почувствовать, как ресницы щекочут щеку, снова прижаться ко лбу, обвести губами скулы, не решаясь назвать это поцелуем.  
— Акира, ты здесь? Там... — Уруха замер на пороге, онемев от изумления.  
Видно было — хотел засмеяться, но Рейта с тихим отчаяньем покачал головой и Уруха молча исчез, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. Рейта мгновенно забыл о нем, стоило ему взглянуть на Кая. В его лице уже ничего не напоминало недавнюю отрешенность Будды. Будда так не смотрит, не дышит часто, закусив губу, на его щеках не играет такой румянец. И ладони Будды не стали бы обхватывать руки Рейты, словно хотели оттолкнуть, но опять передумали.  
— Что ты делаешь? — тихо спросил Кай.  
— Не знаю... наверное, пользуюсь твоей беспомощностью, — так же тихо ответил Рейта.  
Равновесие замерло изящной бабочкой севшей на острие булавки. Еще не поздно обратить все в шутку, списать на алкоголь, помутнение рассудка от жары, даже на заботу о ближнем. Такую вот своеобразную заботу. И никогда не узнать, что за чувство прячется в глубине темных глаз, за густыми, крадущими свет ресницами.  
Рейта помедлил еще мгновение, аккуратно убрал упавшую на глаза челку и поцеловал горькие от лекарства губы.  
Булавка упала, когда Кай обнял и притянул Рейту ближе. Бабочка взлетела к радуге.


End file.
